1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix driving type liquid crystal display displays moving pictures by using a thin film transistor (hereinafter, “TFT”) as a switching element. The liquid crystal display is small-sized compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), and hence is rapidly replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) in televisions, as well as displays of mobile information devices, office machines, computers, etc.
A liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the liquid crystal display panel, a source drive integrated circuit (IC) supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a gate drive IC supplying a gate pulse (or scan pulse) to gate lines (or scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit controlling the above ICs, a light source driving circuit driving a light source of the backlight unit, and the like.
As the source drive IC outputs a relatively high analog voltage, its power consumption and heat generation are high. The source drive IC requires measures for reducing the high power consumption and heat generation. However, the operation timing of the source drive IC should be in synchronization with the operation timing of the gate drive IC, and the amount of delay of control signals for controlling the drive ICs varies depending on the position of the drive ICs, thereby making it difficult to achieve an optimum design for reducing the power consumption and heat generation of all source drive ICs.